The storm of the human cullens
by Edith Wright
Summary: What if the Cullens found two twins and raised them as their own.We will follow the troubles in life with these two teenage t in first Twilight movie.Will they fall in love,will friendships break,will secrets be revealed?You'll have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

* * *

My name is Eleanor Arabella Cullen.I have a twin sister named just call her Gabbie for short and everyone calls me Elle for weird thing is we look completely has shoulder length light brown hair while i have long blonde is the first time I've ever had a journal/diary before,the only reason I have a diary is because my 'adoptive sister' Rose gave it to me.I know that this is crazy but my sister and I live with vampires as a 't worry they don't drink human blood they call themselves 'vegatarians' because they live off of animal blood.I know adoptive parents names are Carlisle and Esme, they aren't my birth parents dad left my sister and I when we were really young and our mom died in a car accident,my sister and I were in the car we weren't hurt but our mom wasn't as Cullens could hear us crying and came to our rescue and we've been a family ever since.I have 5 other siblings besides my 're names are Edward,Alice,Jasper,Rose and i could change the day my mother died I probably would'nt because I love the family I have know.I've got to go i have to get dressed for school.

* * *

'Elle get dressed for school your going to be late.' Shouted mom.'Be right their.'I replied.I pulled on my denim riped jeans with a black tank top and a blue and red flannel around my waist.I quickly grabbed my white converse and headed down to the was eating pancakes and mom handed me a plate with pancakes.I sat down next to Gabbie and ate my pancakes as fast as i could.'Wow slow down their kid.'Emmet said with his booming voice.'hey Elle you excited to see the new girl.' asked Gabbie.'Yeah i heard she's chief Swan's kid.I replied.

"I wonder why she's moving to Forks"Gabbie asked in a curious voice.

"I don't know but I feel bad for,her loads of people will probably want to talk to her"I replied.

Edward walked in looking angry and said "how long does it take to eat some on were going to be late."

* * *

"Jeez Edward we are coming,relax

Everyone walked into the garage and hopped into the cars they were taking to school.I went in Edward's car with Gabbie,Alice and drove at the speed of light I had gotten used to my family driving so fast since they are got to school in less than 15 my first class I had Spanish with Edward and Alice so we walked to class together.

"Hey,Elle do you need help with study for the spanish test tomorrow?"Alice asked.

"Really Alice you know Elle is amazing at dosen't need help with it."Edward stated.

"Thanks Alice but I'm okay."

"See i told you."Edward said with his goofy crooked grin.

"Shut up Edward."Alice said in annoyance.

40 mins later*

Spanish class went by like a breeze.I started making my way to English when I ran into Mike.

"Oh,sorry Elle."Mike said in an apologetic voice.

Mike has always tried to get me to go on a date with 's a nice kid and all but he's kind of clingy.

"That's okay Mike."Hey you want to walk to English together?"I asked

"Sure."He replied

"So,you excited to meet the new girl?"I heard her name is Isabella Swan."

"Yeah,kind of, it will be nice to see a new face around hear."I I should sit down,see you after class."I replied.

"See ya."Mike said

I went and took my place just when the teacher walked in with the new had dark dough brown eyes and dark teacher introduced her to the looked very shy and uncomfortable.I felt bad for her since I hate standing in front of the class is well.

The teacher sat her beside me.

"You must be Isabella swan."I'm Eleanor but you can call me Elle."

"Hi it's nice to meet you."She said as we shook hands.

"But you can call me Bella."She said

"well it's nice to meet you too Bella."

We turned our attention back to the teacher.I think me and Bella are going to get along nicely.

Lunch has finally come around and Bella and I are walking to the cafeteria is a really nice we walk in, a group of people call her over.I recognize them it's Eric,Mike,Ben,Angela and looks a bit nervous when they call walk over to the table sits down.

"Elle why don't you sit with us?"Bella says.

"Oh,sorry I'm going to sit with me family."

"Oh who where are your family?"Bella asked

I point over to the table where my family are and I notice my brother Edward has dark eyes and that can only mean one thing...he's that's not possible because he hunted last night.I then notice he's staring at Bella with murderous eyes.I can't help but feel a bit of fear.I notice some of my family looking at Edward in a nervous manner.I look over at Bella and see her looking at him is weird I'm going to have to have a family chat about Edward's weird behaviour.

"The Cullens are your family?"Bella asks in a surprised voice.

"Yeah,they are."

I whisper "Edward stop staring your creeping Bella out."I know he's able to hear me with his vampire looks at me with surprised eyes and then looks down at his tray.

"I'll see you after school Bella.I'll get your number so we can hang out sometime."

"I'd love that."Bella replies.

I walk over to the table that my family always sits at and asks Edward what the hell is wrong with him.

"I have no idea whats's wrong it's just that she smells so amazing I've never felt like this ever."Edward replies in a worried I remember this book I read in our bookshelf at home and have an idea why he's acting like this.I turn to Jasper.

"Hey Jazz,I think i now why Edward's acting like this."Everyone turns their head to look at me too see what I'm talking about and I explain.

"Is it possible for Bella to be Edward's singer."

"It's definetly done Elle i think that's the answer to why he's acting like this."Jasper says.

"How did you know that Elle." Rose asks.

"I remember reading about it in a book in the bookshelf at home about singers."I reply

Emmet reaches over to me and high fives bell rings for the end of lunch.

"Lets ask Dad about this when we go home."Gabbie says

Everyine nods in agreement.

We all walk to class.I have walks up behind me and scares me.I scream in fright I turn around to see of my best has blonde slick back hair and hazel eyes.I find myself getting lost in his am I thinking this is your best friend Elle you can't think of him like this.I've never felt like this with him makes me worried.

"Hey Elle you headed to History class?"

"yeah."

We start walking to History when I find myself staring at his eyes accidentaly touch hands and it feels like electricity is shooting through me.I look up at him and could of sworn he looked just as shocked as i felt when we touched it's like he felt it no I can't like Andre he's my best Lauren walks in through us separating us away from each is Andrea's pecks him on the lips and it makes me crumble inside.I don't know why I have feelings for him.

"Hey babe."Lauren says in her painfully annoying nasally voice.

"Walk me to my next class."She says with wide eyes that make me roll my eyes.I've never liked Lauren.I've always felt she was using thought makes my stomach churn.

"I cant Laur I'll be late for my next class."

"PLEASEEE."She says.

Ugh so annoying.

"Sorry Lauren he can't we have a pop quiz."I lied.

She looked at me with annoyed eyes It was clear she didn't like that I care if she does.

"Yeah I can't be late for this quiz."Wow I can't believe he's lying to her.

"FINE,but you owe me."Lauren says in her nasally voice.

She then leans into Andre and gives him a kiss and it lasts for like 10 longest 10 seconds of my they finally go apart Lauren looks up at me with an evil grin on her walks away looks at me very uncomfortably and gives me a simpathetic walk into class and sit beside each other.

He whispers to me "thanks for saving me."

"saving you?"

"You know the way you said we have a pop quiz to get me out of walking Lauren to class."he says.

"Oh...no problem."I can't help but feel jealous of Lauren.I don't and Andre have been friends for a couple years know and this is the first time I've felt this way about him.

3 hours later*

I'm on my way out of school when I see Bella and I remember to get her number so I go over and get her number and I feel so happy that I have another if my brother seems to want to kill her.

I see Andre and I see him with Lauren a pang of jealousy hits me.I then wave at Andre goodbye and he waves back.

I get into Edward's car and get lost in thought about the new feelings I'm having for Andre.I notice Edward giving me a worried look in the mirror and I know that he's reading my mind and knows everything that I'm thinking.I give him a nod and a smile to let him know I'm though I am feeling terrible inside.

When we get home mom has dinner ready for Gabbie and we are eating everyone is dicussing the whole Edward wanting to eat Bella and him not being able read her mind which I can tell he is very stressed about.

Dad suggests that Edward has some time off of school and have an extra long hunting family seems to agree with this idea.I finished my food so i clean up the dishes and do my homework.

My phone dings which means I have a message.I'ts Andre.

's up?

Elle:Nothing much just doing homework.

Andre:I'm sorry about Lauren and thanks again.

Elle:Why are you sorry?

Andre:She can be rude sometimes.

Elle:It's I've got to go know see you tomorrow.

well.

1 hour later*

9:30pm

"Hey sweetie you should go to sleep you have school in the morning."

"Mom?."

"Yes,Sweetie."

"I'm worried about Edward."

"He'll be okay sweet heart."

"But what if he looses control ?"

"He won't sweetie."

"We will get through this,we always do."mom says

"Now up to bed."Mom Says

"Goodnight mom,love you."I say.

Hey guys it's was my first ever Fanfiction that I have give feedback and tell me if you want me to some tips or Ideas if you me what I need to improve is you so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Is it possible to know someone for 3 years and just realize you like them?I know it's crazy but I'm having feelings for my best friend Andre that I have known for 3 is it possible to just grow feeling in literally one life is so life always has been confusing with my mom dying when I was 5 years old and my father leaving when I'm 4 years on top of that my family are 't get me wrong I love them so much but sometimes I wish my life can just be normal for one least I'm making friends with the new girl my brother seems to want to eat left last night to clear his head on the whole Bella thing with him wanting to eat her and him not being able to read her is lucky it's so annoying to have a brother who knows everything your thinking.I've gotten better over the years with hiding my thoughts but it's annoying to have to constantly stop thinking about something private with my brother in the good thing is he try's not to read private thoughts,which I'm thankful I should get dressed for I have to face Lauren all over Andre this will be a long thing I have Bella,

Goodbye for know diary~Elle

I get dressed for school in a skirt with black tights and a black crop top but it's not too short.I quickly pull on my shoes and black leather jacket.I make my way downstairs and see breakfast on the dinning after my twin sister Gabbie walks both sit down at the table and eat our eggs and brothers Jasper and Emmett are playing call of Duty.I've got to say not the best thing to watch while you eating so I look away.

"Elle,why are you feeling so tense and nervous."Jasper asks not looking away from his video stupid empath.

"Oh,you know just worried about Edward,that's all."It's not the complete truth but I am worried about truth is I don't wan to face Andre with his stupid girlfriend walks in saying "Elle he will be worrying."

"Yeah I know he will be but I can't help feeling a little worried."I answer.

I finish my food and clean my plate up and put it in the dishwasher.

"Hey,Gabbie and Elle do you want to ride with me and Rose since Edward isn't here."Emmett ask.

"I think I want to drive to school on my own that's okay with you Gabbie?"I say looking between Emmett and Gabbie.

"Sure Elle I'll ride with Emmett and Rose."Gabbie says.

Just then Alice and Rose come down the comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek and says good morning.

"Are you sure your okay Elle?"Rose asks

"Yeah I'm on guys we better get to school so we aren't late."I say.I quickly hug my mom and dad goodbye.I walk down to the garage and get into my white land rover.I get in and put on some Lana Del Ray.I have always liked her music.I'm a very musical taught me to play the piano when I was 7 years old and have loved it ever since.I'm trying to learn more and more instruments like the guitar I started that when I was 9.I also play the violin and cello.I also do birth mother was a dancer and she put Gabbie and I into it when we where only 3 years old.I try to learn different styles of dancing instead of just mind wanders to Andre and having to see him kissing many people think Lauren is a nice is quite rude but I mean her parents are like that too so I guess It's not her fault her parents surrounded her with rudeness.I finally get to school and park my car next to my talk a bit between us.I don't think I've gone a day without people staring at us.I would usually think they are just staring at my siblings since they so inhumanly sometimes I catch people who are looking at me,they mostly look at my hair or says they look at my hair and eyes because my hair hair is such a bright blonde and my eyes are a captivating emerald green I'm not sure they probably think I'm out of place with such beautiful people.I notice Bella come into the parking lot so I say my goodbyes to my family and walk over to her truck.

"Hey Bella."I say.

"hey 's up."She says.

"oh you know nothing you ready for the algebra test?"I ask.I forgot to study last my siblings have taught me a lot of things over the years and algebra is one of I think I'm okay.I was listening during class yesturday so I hope I'm okay.

"Oh yeah,I didn't study.I already learnt it at my old school."

"Oh that's good then you don't have to listen to 's endless rambling.I giggle.

"Yeah he does ramble a lot."Bella says as she laughs at my hear the bell ring and we walk to our next class

.I have music and Bella has Geography with Miss part ways and I am walking to class when I see Andre and Lauren hand in hand going to the same class as I forgot we are in the same music is my favourite subject I won't let Lauren ruin it for music we have our practical.I choose to play the piano today.I play Clair De Lune by 's Edward and I's favourite God I don't mess i'm finished I can tell everyone is surprised at how well I 's priceless to see Lauren's face when I'm gives me a big smile I smile looks a bit annoyed so I look away.I don't want to get in between them.

"Well done Eleanor that was long have you been playing the piano?"Miss Louise asks.

"Em,well I started playing when I was 7 years old."

"Wow that was you play anymore instruments?"

"yeah I play guitar,violin and cello."

"That's great you can play them for us one day?"

"Yeah I would love to."I reply

I look over to Lauren and I think she's a bit people do their plays the guitar and sings.I look around and I see some people aren't really liking her singing voice.I try not to giggle.I wonder why she is in music if she does not play an instrument or can sing very well.I don't mean to be rude it's just she isn't really fit for music in my singing voice isn't the worst I've heard in my teacher stops her and Lauren gave her a disgusted look.

"Lauren,you said that you are in a professional choir."Miss Louise says in an angry is the first time i've seen her this angry before.

"I know.I'm more amazing than you thought."Lauren says in a confident voice.I looked over at Andre with a worried just looked very guy.I turn my attention back to the teacher and Lauren.

"I only let you in this class because you said you are in a professional choir and you lied to me."I want you out of my class."

"but."miss Louise cut her off.

"No buts get out of my class room."Miss Louise said in a furious stalked out of the room in a huff.I ran over to where Lauren sat beside Andre.

"You okay."I whispered.

"Not would she want to be in the music class if she isn't musical?"

"I think it's pretty obvious."I looks at me with a confuses look.

"She obviously wanted to be in the same class as you."I confess

" REALLY?"Andre says in confusion.

"Yes really."I say.

"I should go find her see if she is okay."Andre says.I just nod as he asks the teacher to go to the bathroom to look for her.

10mins later Andre walks back in looking like he saw a ghost.

"Andre what took you so long."Asks Miss Louise.

"Oh..um...I was feeling a bit sick but I'm okay know."

"Okay well take a seat."She replies in a sweet voice.

"Hey are you okay?"You look like you have seen a ghost."I ask a little worried.

"Oh...Yeah I'm fine."He replies but I'm not convinced.

"So did you find her."I ask.

"Yeah I did."He says a bit angerly.

"oh come on I have known you for years I know when you are tell me it can't be that bad."I say.

"When I was looking for Lauren.I found her and...she was kissing Ben."He says in an angry voice.I can't help but feel slightly happy but I can see how upset he is and my heart goes out to can she do this to is such a bitch.

"OMG,I'm so sorry Andre."I say with simpathy.

"It's not your fault...we broke up."He says heart skips a beat they broke up does this mean we can be am I thinking we are best friends he doesn't like me like that.

"hay,Andre it's okay she was a bitch anyway."I pat him on the back.

He smiles up at bell goes for and I walk to the go and get our lunch and usually Andre sits with Lauren and Ben,Jess,Angela and today we sit at our own table because I can tell he doesn't want to see Ben and Lauren and him were best friends is guy.I catch a glance at Lauren's table she is already all over 's disgusting.I see Bella is uncomfortable so I wave her over to sit with us as I comfort the rest of lunch we just chat with each other.

*3 hours later*

I walk out of school with Bella and Andre and I get into my car and drive home.

When I get home I eat dinner,do homework,practice music and dance and then play video games with 's been a while since I have had fun playing video games with joke around and it was a great was to end the night.

Hey guys it's Edith hear tell me if you enjoyed the story and tell me what I need to ideas if you review I would really appreciate you guys 3


End file.
